If I Had You (Jon Moxley Fic)
by hunnybunnyambrosemoxley2014
Summary: Lana is in a crummy relationship with Sami Callihan. This all changes when she meets Jon Moxley, Sami's partner in Switchblade Conspiracy. Will Lana be able to let go of Sami to be with Jon when they start developing feelings for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sami, you need to pick up your shit, right now!" Lana yelled at her boyfriend.

Lana Woolridge Grant is a 28 year old woman living with her immature boyfriend, Sami Callihan. Sami is quite lazy as well, and doesn't like doing shit around their home. Well, they live in a trailer. Still somewhere to call home. Sometimes Lana wonders to herself how she got caught up with someone like Sami. He was vulgar, a total dick, and lazy as hell. Lana's parents hated Sami's guts, but of course, Lana still fell for him. She wanted out but Sami would somehow convince her to stay with him, saying how he'd change for the better. That's his famous excuse each time he comes home late or comes home after being gone for weeks on end.

Lana would cry herself to sleep each night. She felt like she let down her parents and her siblings down for being with such an idiot. She, herself, felt stupid for even opening her mouth to say she loved Sami. Her family didn't know what else went on with her and Sami, and she decided to keep it that way. In particular, to keep her dad from going to jail.

"You're already standing up, you put my shoes in my room," Sami said. "You see I'm already sitting down watching t.v. don't you? Go get me a beer when you come back."

Lana shook her head and picked up Sami's shoes. She wanted to throw them square at his head but that would cause a big fight and she would probably end up with bruises, so she decided against it. She went to their room and threw Sami's shoes into the closet then went to prepare dinner. 

Lana started to prepare her most favorite dish in the whole wide world, lasagna. Cooking gave her a piece of mind. It got her mind off of Sami and anything else that was bothering her like a fly does a human. Unfortunately, her own little world was quickly shattered when she felt hands on either side of her waist.

"Lana, darling, I asked you to grab me a beer, didn't I?" Sami said, planting a kiss on Lana's cheek.

"If you would have put your shoes in the room, you would have been rewarded accordingly," Lana said, not taking her eyes off of the pasta on the stove. "You're lucky I decided to cook dinner. And you better thank Buddha you're eating something, because I could starve you."

"Thank you, madame," Sami said. He went to grab a beer and went back to the living room to resume watching t.v.

Of course after dinner, Sami didn't help with the dishes whatsoever, so Lana did what she had to do to keep the kitchen clean. Multiple times she's wanted to grab a pot and hit Sami in the head with it, but she was afraid she'd end up killing him. After cleaning, Lana retreated to the bathroom to take a hot shower. She washed her hair and stayed in the shower for an extra ten minutes. The hot water was making her feel hella relaxed.

She came out of the bathroom and into the room to find Sami fast asleep.

'Good,' she thought to herself. 'I can watch t.v. in peace.'

Lana enjoyed watching cartoons so thankfully Tom & Jerry was on. Unfortunately though, she would have to wake up tomorrow for work. She didn't want to have to stock shelves and the like at the local grocery store, but it was a job and she needed it. She detested the idea of relying on Sami, and she was able to pay some of the bills to keep a roof over her head.

'What the fuck have I gotten myself into?' Lana thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Work went by too slow for Lana. She only worked five and a half hours but damn, it could've went faster.

Sami was off wrestling for some independent wrestling gig , where he was apart of a group called Switchblade Conspiracy. Sounds like some shit he would do, too.

Soon, Lana was more than happy to punch out and leave work once four o'clock came.

'I can finally lay down,' Lana thought to herself as she got into her car.

Once Lana got home, she noticed that there was another car in their driveway. Sami usually got a ride with his other friends, so he must've invited one of them over.

Or so she thought.

Lana entered the trailer and heard a moan coming from her bedroom. Right then and there, Lana became both saddened and enraged. She made her way down the hall to the room and opened the door. Her suspicions were true indeed.

There was Sami, in the bed with another woman, fucking the daylights out of her. Sami stopped fucking the woman and slowly look behind him to find Lana standing in the doorway, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Babe, it's not what it looks like-" Sami started to explain.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole," Lana choked out. She left the room and went back outside. She pulled out her cell phone and called for her sister to come pick her up.

Sami came running outside after Lana.

"Lana! Please, let me explain!"

Lana turned around and slapped the shit out of Sami, making him almost fall.

"I don't want to hear what the fuck you have to say! I've put up with your shit for two years now. All you do is cheat and lie, and I'm fucking sick of it!" Lana spatted.

"Baby, you KNOW I love you," Sami said.

"Save it, dickweed," Lana snapped back at Sami.

Ten minutes later, Lana's sister Caroline showed up. Lana didn't bother to pack anything from the trailer because she already had the things she needed at her sister's house just in case she needed time away from Sami. Lana got into the car with Caroline and the two drove off.

"Can you please take me to Cold Stone so that I can get some ice cream? Sami cheated on me again," Lana said.

"Alright," Caroline said. "Why are you with him anyway, Lana? You KNOW he's no good for you. WHY do you even put up with him? I'm not trying to scold you in anyway, but c'mon! You're waaay smarter than that!"

Lana looked straight ahead out of the passenger window, at the trees whisking by. "I honestly don't know, Carol. It's like he has some type of hold on me. Maybe I'm stupid, a pushover, or desperate."

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, L. You're going to have to let him go and move on one of these days," Caroline said.

Lana remained silent the entire way to Cold Stone and to Caroline's house. Lana went into her room, turned on cartoons, and laid down. She put her phone on the charger and settled into the bed. No more than twenty minutes later, her phone was dinging every two minutes. She looked over and saw it was Sami, trying oh so hard to explain himself. Lana picked up her phone and read:

_"Babe, I'm so sorry for what I did. I was just drunk and having fun is all! The hooker is gone now. Please, come back home. I miss you. :-("_

Right then and there, Lana wanted to chuck her phone out of the window. HOOKER? JUST DRUNK AND HAVING FUN? What kind of bullshit excuse is that?

Lana turned her phone off and continued eating her ice cream. She knew that she would have to go home tomorrow and face Sami again.

'Fuck', Lana thought to herself.

Soon after, she drifted to sleep, but not before crying herself to sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day Sami picked up chinese food from Lana's favorite place after picking her up from work. She was weary and suspicious of this, but didn't think much of it because she was too tired.

They got home and ate in silence. Soon, Sami broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for cheating on you," Sami said. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me."

Lana looked up at Sami. "You know what, Sami? I love you. For two years I've put up with you cheating, coming home late, coming home after being gone for weeks, coming home drunk, drugged up, and everything. I can't keep doing this Sami."

Sami was silent for a moment, then got up and grabbed Lana's hand. He lead her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He began to strip Lana naked. This surprised Lana, but as always, when it came to making love, she couldn't resist. Sami was like a drug that she needed constantly just to stay...alive.

Sami then stripped himself and went to the drawer to pull out a condom. He ripped the wrapper and came back to the bed. He put the condom on and positioned himself between Lana's legs.

He was startled when Lana wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Sami managed to slip inside of Lana and began making love to her.

Despite everything Sami did, he got her everytime whenever he made love to Lana. Lana closed her eyes and was in complete ecstasy. If only Sami was as faithful to her as he was making love to her.

Sami kept fucking her, despite Lana's walls getting tighter around his cock. He was trying hard not to cum quickly, but Lana wasn't helping.

"Shit, I'm cumming," Sami gasped out.

Lana's orgasm came quickly and Sami rode his out with her, both of them slightly shaking.

"I love you, Lana," Sami whispered into Lana's ear.

"I love you, too."

Sami got up to throw away the condom and came back to lay beside Lana. Lana traced Sami's stomach with her finger, thinking about the first time they met. She wouldn't have thought in a million years that she would be in a relationship like this. Remain with the man that cheated on her with a hooker.

"Lana?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow, would you like to come to one of my matches?"

"Of course."

"Alright, cool. You can finally see what Switchblade Conspiracy is about."

THAT she NEEDED to see.

"Who's your partner?"

"My good friend, Jon Moxley. That's his ring name, his real name is Jonathon Good."

Jonathon Good. That name sounded as good as hers.

Lana was immediately interested.

"What time does it start?"

"Six o'clock. I have to get there an hour early so, I'll send for Mox to come get you."

"Okay."

Lana was about to reevalutate her life the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lana stepped out of the shower to prepare to go to Sami's match that night. She slipped on a light pink sweater that was slightly fuzzy on the outside but hella comfortable on the inside with matching pants and brown uggs. She flat ironed her long brown hair and combed it back. She then did her makeup, put on some pink heart earrings, and sprayed on some Lady Gaga Fame.

Ten minutes later she heard a knocking at the door and went to answer it. Lana almost couldn't believe what she saw, but she was glad she could see with 20/20 vision.

It was a guy, who looked to be 6 ft. 1. He had short hair and the most beautiful eyes you could ever lay eyes own. The greenish blue eyes stared back at her in amazement for a few seconds. He was wearing a black shirt that said "Explicit Mox Violence" across it. He was wearing denim jeans that fitted him perfectly and black shoes.

"Hey, are you Lana?" the guy said.

"Yeah. You must be Jon Moxley?"

"Yup. That's me. In the flesh to come pick you up."

"Alright let me get my purse."

Lana locked the front door and went to get into Moxley's car. Surprisingly enough, he held the door out for her.

"Thank you," Lana gushed.

"Don't mention it," Jon said.

The inside of Jon's car smelled like cigarette smoke but it wasn't too bad. Lana used to be a smoker, but now she only smokes occasionally if she's stressed. Thanks to Sami that is.

Jon got in and started the engine.

"I'm sorry it smells like cigarette smoke in here, but I tend to smoke sometimes. And drink beer."

He motioned toward a unopened beer can next to Lana's foot.

"Oh!" Lana exclaimed. She picked up the can. "Can I have it?"

"Sure!" Jon said surprised.

"And the smoke doesn't bother me, I smoke sometimes when I'm stressed," Lana said.

"I see," Jon said. He put the car in drive and drove off.

The wrestling gig was twenty minutes away which was enough time for them to get to know each other. For some odd reason, Lana was beginning to fall for Jon. Her sister did tell her to forget about Sami and find someone new...

"So, where are you from? If you don't mind me asking," Lana said, sparking conversation.

"Right here in Cincinnati. You?" Jon responded kindly.

"New York City."

"I don't really like New York City," Jon said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. You can dislike or like whatever it is you want. I won't be mad and I'm not offended in anyway," Lana reassured Jon.

Jon stopped at a red light and turned to get a good look at Lana.

'Damn, she's beautiful,' he thought to himself. He decided to take this opportunity to tell her that.

"You know, Lana, you're a beautiful girl," Jon said.

Lana blushed. "Why, thank you. I haven't heard that in a long time."

"Well, you are," Jon said with a smile.

The light turned green and Jon continued driving to the wrestling show.

Soon, they arrived at a building that looked like a warehouse but was packed with people.

"You have a reserved seat ringside," Jon told Lana. "I'll take you there."

Jon shut off the engine and got out of the car. He made his way to the passenger door and opened it for Lana. He took her hand and helped her out of the car.

"You're a gentlemen, Moxley," Lana exclaimed.

"Just not in the ring," Jon said.

Lana giggled and followed Jon into the building. It was rowdy in there, with some fans cussing while some kids were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Lana never experienced something like this before until now. Two years being with Sami and NOW, he wants to invite her to an event. But she put that into the back of her mind. She came here to have a good time and go out to eat afterwards. Besides, this Jon Moxley was growing on her like moss. Maybe he was the one she was looking for?

Jon led her through some curtains and lead her to her seat behind the guard rail.

"Here you go, my lady," Jon said.

"Thanks. Hey, weren't you cold outside?" Lana asked.

Jon wasn't wearing a jacket and it was pretty cold outside.

"Yeah, but I left my coat here over night. I only have one," Jon confused.

"I'll buy you another one," Lana offered.

"No," Jon said.

"Yes."

"No, you don't have to."

"I insist."

"Fine, you win."

Lana did a little happy dance in her seat. Jon chuckled at the cuteness of this woman.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you, but I'm going to have to get ready for my match."

"Okay then. Good luck out there!"

"Thanks."

With that, Jon disappeared back through the black curtains.

Lana soon saw people pile in, ready for some action.

Soon, Sami and Jon came out as Switchblade Conspiracy. It was a tag team match which started off a little slow but picked up soon after. Lana almost fainted when she saw a chair being used against Jon, then Sami. She did think Sami did deserve the chair shots though...

The match the turned over in Jon and Sami's favor, which resulted in them winning.

After the match, Lana waited by the locker room for them to come out.

Lana was looking at her phone when someone grabbed her face and kissed her lips. She was hoping it was Jon.

"Hey, babe, did you enjoy the show?" Sami asked.

"Sure did! I don't know HOW you guys can wrestle with chairs. CHAIRS! CHAIRS!?" Lana said.

Jon chuckled. "We trained for it, so we're used to it. Sometimes though people can go overboard."

"I see. Now, I'm starving! Let's go get some food!" Lana said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 4

Lana, Jon, and Sami went to Denny's after the match, along with some of the other wrestlers and their girlfriends.

They were sort of loud but not loud enough to get them get kicked out the restuarant. Lana sat by Sami's side, actually wishing she was siting across the table with Jon. But she enjoyed glancing up at him, locking eyes with him. How would she break up with Sami? WOULD she break up with him to be with Jon? Jon's stubble for a beard was attracting her as well...

"So, Lana, Jon didn't give you a hard time did he? He has a way with the ladies if you know what I mean," Sami said, snapping Lana out of her thoughts.

"Everything went just fine. Jon's a lot more nice outside the ring," Lana said, smiling towards Jon, who returned it.

'Damn, he's beautiful,' Lana thought to herself.

'Damn, she's beautiful,' Jon thought to himself.

What Lana didn't know was that Sami himself had other plans tonight as well. He planned to screw one of his other friend's girlfriends that night. But of course lie about it.

"Hey, Moxley, could you take Lana home tonight? I just remembered somethings come up," Sami lied.

"Sure," Jon said.

Lana knew the truth behind this but she remained silent. She didn't dare ask Sami what was it that actually came up.

After eating, Jon and Lana made their way to the car. Jon revved up the engine and took Lana home.

"I wonder where he has to go so late this night?" Jon thought out loud.

"Probably to cheat," Lana said bluntly.

"Cheat? On a beautiful woman like you?" Jon asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. I've dealt with this shit for two years," Lana continued.

"If I had you, I would never cheat on you," Jon said.

"Really?" Lana said.

"Yes," Jon replied.

Jon then remained silent the entire drive. Once he pulled into Lana's driveway, he leaned over and gave a genuine kiss on the lips. Lana didn't hesistate and kissed him back. It got more heated quickly and the two stayed like that for five minutes.

They finally broke away from each other and stared at each other, with passion and lust now in their eyes.

"Let's get inside," Lana said, almost in a whisper as if someone was watching them. Hopefully not.

"Alright," Jon agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jon placed Lana on her bed and planted kisses on her neck and breasts. The smell of her perfume and her hair was driving Jon crazy. Why would Sami cheat on someone as beautiful and gorgeous as Lana? One fool's gold is another man's treasure, indeed.

Jon unbuckled his his belt and unzipped his pants, stripping himself of them. Lana took off her clothes, too. Every single last piece and stood in front of Jon. Jon took in the beauty of Lana and felt himself getting hard. Lana walked to the drawer and pulled out a condom. Jon took off his shirt and boxers and was equally naked with Lana.

He followed Lana to the bed and took the condom from her hand but continued to plant more kisses on her. Her skin was tasty and Jon couldn't get enough of it.

Finally, Jon slipped on the condom and slid inside of Lana, was elicited a moan from her. The moan of pleasure.

Jon began pumping inside of Lana, with Lana wrapping herself around Jon like she did Sami the previous night. Only this time, it felt better...

Lana could've felt bad for what she was doing, but didn't. Her and Sami weren't a couple for the last few weeks. She broke up with him but decided to keep him company. Just because...

But she got her mind off of Sami and refocused on Jon making passionate love to her. Jon's hard cock was driving Lana crazy and she dugg her nails into Jon hard.

Jon hadn't felt that good in a while. Did he feel bad for fucking his friend's girlfriend...no. Sami cheated anyway, so Lana could do whatever she pleased.

Lana could feel her orgasm coming, but she managed to hold off longer while Jon continued to fuck her.

Jon was holding onto Lana as best as he could. His rhythm became sloppy and he was just banging Lana as hard as he could. He didn't want to stop making love to her, but he was reaching his climax.

He looked into Lana's eyes and saw nothing but love and more lust. He kissed her hard, which she mimicked.

Lana couldn't take anymore and came, right along with Jon. Jon emptied his seed into the condom and laid there with Lana, still kissing her.

He stopped kissing to pull out and dispose of he condom then came back to lay with Lana. The two cuddled in each others arms and layed there silently.

The sex was great and they wanted to lay in each other's arms for the rest of night. Sami wasn't going to come home until sometime tomorrow afternoon, so Jon didn't have to leave or anything.

Lana felt like a new person. She felt then and there that she liberated herself from Sami's hold. Jon became her new addiction. She fell in love with him and she was fell hard. Jon loved her back equally. Of course, they only knew each other for a day, but long enough to have sex.

Lana lifted her head up and gave Jon another kiss, grasping his head in her hands. The stubble on his face was driving her crazy. She rubbed his stubble and planted kisses on it and his neck. She wished Sami could pull off a stubble like that.

Jon wrapped her in his arms even tighter and spent the next hour kissing Lana and fucking her one more time before the both of them fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm with Jon now," Lana said.

Sami was silent for a few seconds.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, Sami, just like that."

"I still love you."

Lana couldn't respond to that sentence anymore. She didn't hate Sami, but the "love" just wasn't there anymore. She needed to move on with her life and Jon happened to be the best thing to happen to her.

After Jon had left that morning, Lana packed most of her clothes. She would have to do a double trip, much to her disdain.

"I'll be back later to get the rest of my things," Lana told Sami when Jon arrived.

"My best friend took my girlfriend," Sami said quietly.

"I CHOSE to be with him, Sami. And we're not a couple anymore, remember?" Lana said.

Lana went out the door to greet Jon. Sami went back to the room to lay down. Jon helped Lana pack her stuff into his car and they drove off towards his house.

"How's Sami?" Jon asked.

"Fine. Just glad you came to get me," Lana replied.

"He didn't give you a hard time, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

Jon reached over and grabbed Lana's hand in his. Her skin was as soft as cotton and he loved being next to her. At first he felt bad for taking his best friends girlfriend, but one fools gold is another man's treasure. Always.

Jon arrived at his apartment and helped pack Lana's stuff into it. Lana was surprised at how nice and clean his place was. She herself wasn't a clean freak, but she did like her space to be tidy. Something Sami never was...

"I'm going to need to go back and get the rest of my things before I go to work," Lana said.

"I'll get them for you after I drop you off at work," Jon offered.

Lana gave Jon a passionate French kiss that seemed to last until eternity.

"Shit," Lana said. "It's almost time for me to go to work."

"Go ahead and get ready beautiful. I'll be waiting in the car."

Work seemed to go by fast for Lana. She wasn't sure if it was because she couldn't wait to go back to Jon's apartment or to simply live a happier and normal life. She was in a daze while putting price tags on things when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with a face she didn't want to face at that moment.

"I know you're with Jon, but please," Sami begged. "Come back home."

"Sami, it's over. Why can't you see that?" Lana said, irritated. She wanted to drop kick him right then and there in the store.

"I'm not over you. I still love you," Sami said.

"I don't love you anymore, Sami. Doesn't mean I hate you," Lana explained. "I'm in love with Jon now."

Sami's eyes became dark and void at that moment, as if he wanted to say something devious but couldn't find the words to say so.

Lana was unphased, for if he tried anything, she knew how to deal with him.

"Alright, then. I still love you, though," Sami said. With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the building.

'Something tells me he isn't through, yet,' Lana thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lana couldn't have wished for a better life. Her and Jon's relationship was at the peak of perfection. Jon took Lana out to bowling and dinner, movies, and even a trip to Chicago for a wrestling gig. Jon made her feel like somebody and she was loving every minute of it. She also grew fond of his hair. He was letting it grow out some and it went past his ears. The poofiness and curls also made Lana love Jon more and more.

The sex was hella better as well. Jon did things to her Lana never ever experienced before. Sex was a three or four time a week thing for them and they couldn't stand being apart from each other. Smoking was also another habit for them. Even though those damn things kill, her and Jon found solace in that. Throw in some Jack Daniel's and it was on and crackin'.

Later on that day, Lana went with Jon to his match that night. Ironically, he was facing Sami in a chairs match. This would probably be Sami's way of getting back at Jon for "taking" his girlfriend. He was also delusional at times and this happened to be something he was delusional about.

Lana watched as Jon and Sami bloodied each other up, with Jon emerging the victor. Lana was happy and satisfied he won, but was a little concerned about Sami. Sami wasn't looking good and he was fuming after the match. He stumbled to the back, pushing people out of his way.

"Hey, babe, how did I do?" Jon said. He looked like Carrie from the movie and book.

"Just like Carrie when she got the pig blood all over her," Lana responded.

"Okay, that'll be our movie for tonight," Jon said.

Lana chuckled and shook her head. "I'll be outside in the car waiting for you. I'll drive home and let you get some rest."

"Thanks, Lana," Jon said. He gave Lana a quick kiss on the cheek and left to clean up.

Lana exited the building to the car. She unlocked the car and got in. She turned on the car light and was reaching to the glove department when she heard someone tap on the window. She turned and was once again face to face with a face she didn't want to face again.

Lana rolled down the window. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you you look beautiful," Sami said.

"Thanks, Sami," Lana said. "Good job in your match tonight."

"I suppose," Sami said.

"Don't beat yourself up, you did good," Lana assured him.

"I think I would have won if you were on my side tonight," Sami said, staring at Lana.

"I told you. I love Jon now," Lana said.

As soon as she said that, Jon made his way out of the building and walked towards the car. She wished he would have hurried his ass up a little though!

"Hey, Sami," Jon said. "Good match man." He got into the car.

"Yeah, you too," Sami said.

"Alright, Sami. Take care of yourself, alright?" Lana said starting the car and turning off the car light.

"I will," Sami said.

_**This was only the beginning of what was to come.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sami arrived at his house and crashed on his couch. He sat there for a few minutes, wondering what he could do to win back Lana, despite her saying it's over. Sami didn't want to believe it. He couldn't bear living by himself again. Lana was his backbone and now she wasn't there to support him in anything.

Sami then got up and began trashing his trailer. He started in the living room, flipping over the coffee table. He knocked down the t.v. and flipped over the television stand. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He went back into the living room and started slashing at the couch. He began to stab the couch as if it was a person. Or even Lana for that matter.

He quickly wore himself out but still managed to get up and make his way to the bathroom. There he started to slash at his shower curtains. He dropped the knife and opened the cabinets and threw everything out of its original place.

"FUCK YOU, LANA!" Sami screamed at the air. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SHIT TO ME!? I LOVE YOU!"

Sami went to his bedroom and cried all night long. He loved Lana with all of his heart. But she already told him how things were. He chose not to believe her. He wanted to believe that they were simply taking a break. They would be back together soon. He reached under his pillow and took out a picture of Lana.

"I will win you back, somehow," Sami said to himself through the sobbing. "I need you and you need me... we need each other. You being in love with Jon is just a phase...but it seems like he has a grip on you. A grip that I once had... until he stole you from me... If I can't have you then no one will..."

Sami sat up and began plotting what would be the defining moment in his life.

Winning his beloved Lana back and eliminating Jon from the equation.

_**It's about to go down.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sami was sitting in the parking lot, waiting for Lana to finish her shift at work. Even though they weren't together any more, or so Lana said, he still remembered her schedule.

He watched as Lana walked out of the store and got into her car. He didn't want her to reach her destination, which was Jon's apartment. No, he couldn't stand to be away from Lana another minute.

Lana exited the parking lot and Sami revved up his engine and followed close behind her. Sami waited until they were out of sight from other people to execute his devious plan. Sami slammed on the gas pedal in his car and crashed into the back of Lana. Lana lost control of her car and crashed into a ditch. Sami slammed on his breaks and his car came to a screeching halt. Sami got out of his car and went to check on Lana. He hoped that he didn't kill her.

Lana was unconscious and leaning on her steering wheel. She had blood running down the side of her face. Sami carefully lifted Lana out of the car and placed her in the back of his. He returned to her wrecked car and left a note in the driver's seat that read "_Jon"_. He went back to his car and sped off to an abandoned warehouse.

On the way there, Sami looked back at Lana, laying their unconscious but peacefully.

"We'll be together again soon," Sami reassured Lana. Or rather, himself.

Jon noticed that Lana hadn't shown up from work just yet. She was an hour late getting home. Worried, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Lana's number. After five rings, the phone was picked up, but it wasn't Lana who answered.

"Hello, Johnny Boy," Sami said, mockingly. "I know you're worried about Lana. But she's right here with me."

Jon froze instantaneously. "What have you done to her? Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's right here in front of me. Tied to a chair is all," Sami responded in a sadistic tone.

Jon heared muffled screams in the background. His heart began to race and he started to panic.

"I swear to God if you lay a FINGER on her," Jon began.

"I'm not going to do anything to her. Now, your car is wrecked in a ditch on the street that leads to the main one. I've left a note in there for you. Open it and you will find what you're looking for. And you better come alone too," Sami said. With this, he hung up.

Jon slipped on his shoes and jetted out of his apartment. He didn't care about locking his apartment door or shit like that. Lana was in real danger and he needed to save her.

Jon ran downstairs and ran into his best friend, Jerry, who was his neighbor.

"Hey, Jon, how's it going?" Jerry asked.

"I need to borrow your car man! One of my wrestling partners kidnapped my girl and I need to save her!" Jon said.

"Alright, man!" Jerry said, handing Jon his car keys.

"Thanks! I won't wreck your car!" Jon said.

Jon jumped into the car, started the engine, and took off. He raced to find his wrecked car. Sure enough, he found it where Sami said it would be. Jon stopped the car and got out to investigate. Sure enough, there was a something waiting for Jon in the driver's seat. He also saw blood on the steering wheel. This made his own blood boil. He furiously opened the letter with his name on it and read:

_"5673 Knollbrook Street."_

Jon figured this must be where Sami was keeping Lana.

Jon ran back to the car and jumped in. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and made his way to his destination.

He pulled into the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse and got out. He saw a door slightly ajar and walked briskly towards it. He stepped inside and saw Lana tied up with duct tape over her mouth.

"Lana!" Jon said, running to her.

Jon took the duct tape off of Lana's mouth.

"Jon! Jon!" Lana said, sobbing.

"Are you ok?" Jon said. He saw the dried blood on Lana's face and became even more angry and worried than he already was.

"Please, get me out of here! Sami is somewhere getting something, I don't know!" Lana said.

"It'll be ok baby, don't worry," Jon said, reassuring Lana.

He started to untie her hands when Jon felt a sharp pain in his back. He fell over in pain, looked up, and saw Sami standing over him with a lead pipe.

"I'm glad you could make it," Sami said, amused.

"Jon!" Lana cried out.

"Shut up, you bitch," Sami spatted. "I'm going to end you and take back what's rightfully mine."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Please, Sami, don't hurt him!" Lana said, through tears.

"It's okay, baby," Jon said, trying to calm Lana down, but to no avail.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER!" Sami cried out and hit Jon again with the pipe.

Jon yelled at in pain and writhed on the floor. "FUCK!"

"Jon!" Lana yelled out again.

Sami slapped Lana in the mouth.

"Shut the fuck up," Sami ordered Lana. "Or the love of your life will continue to be beaten by me."

Lana was then silent. She tasted the blood in her mouth and spit it out.

"You son of a bitch," Jon said.

Sami turned his attention to Jon.

"It's YOU whose the son of a bitch," Sami said. "You stole the love of my life away from me, Jon. You've brainwashed her into thinking she loves you. Like hell she does."

"I love her and she loves me. You're just fucking jealous she chose a REAL man over a little boy like you," Jon retorted.

This sent Sami over the edge.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sami went to attack Jon again with the lead pipe but this time Jon countered Sami and wrestled the pipe away from Sami. Jon began beating the shit out of Sami. Two shots to each leg. Sami flipped over onto his stomach which gave Jon a clean shot at his back. Sami was in dire pain by then.

Jon saw a switchblade and picked it up and went to untie Lana. He successfully untied her and gave a huge hug.

"Lana, you need to go outside, now!" Jon told Lana.

Lana didn't get the chance to run. Sami had somehow gotten up and took a swing at Jon with a bat. Jon fell onto Lana who broke his fall. Lana was fazed by this, though. She wasn't going to let Sami kill her or Jon. This motherfucker had to _**GO.**_

"You fell on Lana, asshole!" Sami said.

He removed Jon from Lana. Lana kicked Sami slam in the nose.

"ARGH!" Sami said, staggering back. He dropped the bat in the process.

Lana picked up the bat and started beating the shit out of Sami.

"Lana, stop!" Sami pleaded.

"NOT UNTIL _YOU'RE_ DEAD, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Lana screamed.

"Lana, stop!" Jon pleaded. "He's not worth it."

Lana stopped beating Sami, dropped the bat, and went to go check on Jon. Lana was helping Jon to his feet, when she heard a gunshot and felt a pain in her side.

"LANA!" Jon screamed out.

Lana collapsed to the floor. The bullet had hit her in the side and started to bleed out immediately.

"If I had you, no one would have been able to take you away from me. But now, if I can't have you, no one can," Sami said.

"ASSHOLE! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jon screamed out and launched himself at Sami.

Sami was trying his best to shoot Jon but couldn't. Jon managed to take the gun away from Sami and shoot him in the chest.

Sami staggered back and fell on the floor.

Jon put the gun in his pocket and ran to help Lana.

"Don't die on me, Lana," Jon said, carrying her in his arms. He made it to the car and placed her in the backseat. He was about to get into the car when he himself felt a bullet enter into his arm.

"SHIT!" Jon cried out.

He turned and saw Sami staggering towards him with another gun.

"I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER, NO ONE WILL!" Sami screamed.

"She made it clear to you. She didn't want you, she wanted was unhappy with you. She told me this the first night I met her. And now it's time for me to end your sorry ass," Jon said.

Jon reached into his pocket and began firing at Sami. Two bullets hit Sami in the chest again and one in the neck.

Sami fell to his knees and collapsed on the ground. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he layed lifeless on the ground.

Jon took one last look at his former dead friend, got in the car, and drove to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lana slowly woke up to the sound of beeping. She realized she wasn't at home but instead a hospital room. She looked over and saw Jon fast asleep with his arm in a cast. She suddenly remembered the ordeal she went through the previous day.

Jon began to stir in his sleep and his eyes flung open. He looked and saw Lana staring directly at him.

"LANA!" Jon said, scooting the chair he was sleeping in next to Lana's bed. "How are you? Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Water? Orange juice? Apple juice? Ice? ANYTHING!?"

"Jonathon Good, calm down," Lana said, slightly chuckling. "I'm alive and right now I need you to do me a favor and relax yourself. Everything is going to be fine."

Jon smiled at her. "Yeah. You're right."

Lana then become somber.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"Sami."

"I shot him dead."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Lana's heartrate began to speed up.

"Baby, calm down!" Jon said.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit, you're gonna go to jail!" Lana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, I'm not sweetheart," Jon said. "I promise you! PLEASE, _YOU _calm down! M'kay?"

Lana calmed herself down. She was relieved that Sami was gone permanently but she didn't want Jon to be gone permanently either.

Jon got up and gave Lana a kiss on her lips. Her lips still tasted sweet, even after she was slapped in the mouth by Sami.

"After this, I'm taking you home and we're going to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. My treat," Jon promised Lana.

"Alright then," Lana said, chuckling.

"But before we do that," Jon said, reaching into his back pocket, "I have a sincere question for you."

Jon pulled out a black box much to Lana's pleasure. Tears began forming in her eyes and she couldn't stop crying. Jon took her hand in his.

"Despite everything that we've been through in such a short amount of time," he began, "I want to make you my wife. I love you dearly, Lana. You are my sunshine, my moonlight, my joy and happiness. Will you marry me, Lana?"

"Yes!" Lana said automatically.

Jon placed the ring on Lana's finger and gave her a kiss.

"Forever," Lana said.

"Forever," Jon said.


End file.
